Redwall News
This is where up-to-date Redwall news & information is regularly posted. If you are a member of MySpace, you can subscribe to the Redwall Wiki newsfeed by checking out our MySpace blog, here. If you post news first reported by the Redwall Wiki on your own site or a forum you frequent, please do us the kindness of linking back. It's not like we don't notice these things. Have a hot news tip? [http://redwall.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Emailuser&target=LordTBT Let us know!] ---- NEWS December 2006 'December 2 2006 11:38PM EST' In a rare move I am going to post a few Redwall Online Community news announcements. Generally we try to keep it hard news around here, but I was feeling nice today. 1. Starting 2007, the Redwall Wiki will be chronicling websites and important figures in the Redwall Online Community. 2. Also starting 2007, Terrouge, long-standing ROC site will be officially no-longer Redwall exclusive. I'd say it's been un-officially like this for a while but the site will be completely re-vamped. 3. Finally, because Jessica was nice enough to ask for a plug, her site is having a series of awards. Laterose’s Garden (see links page) will be hosting their first series of awards this coming Spring to acknowledge excellent new Redwall websites. Three unique awards will be granted: The "Spirit of the Late Rose Award" For the most child-friendly, beautiful, and informative Redwall site that promotes the values of friendship, family, loyalty, contentment, and simple beauty in the tradition of the Late Rose. The "Spirit of the Warrior Award" For the site that promotes the highest moral standard in the tradition of Redwall warriors, encouraging the values of goodness, gentleness, honesty, and courage. The "New Bloom Award" For a new, promising site that shows the Spirit of Redwall by maintaining a positive image of Redwall, a child-friendly atmosphere, and a mood of enthusiasm and warmth. You may nominate either your own site or one created by a friend. Please send nominations to queenofnort@redwall.net for consideration. Winners will be announced on the first day of Spring, (March 21st 2007). The Redwall Wiki hopes everyone has a holly jolly holiday season. --LordTBT Talk! 04:49, 3 December 2006 (UTC) November 2006 'November 21 2006 6:55PM EST' Redwall illustrator David Elliot now has an official website, http://www.davidelliot.org. There you can find artwork of his for sale, check it out! --LordTBT Talk! 23:56, 21 November 2006 (UTC) ---- October 2006 'October 10 2006 12:00AM EST' Approximately 1 year ago, a concept allowing all Redwall fans to come together to share knowledge was born. Today, because of Redwall fans worldwide, that concept flourished, with more than 1,300 articles to date and constantly growing. Today's posting is special in that it is reflective of meeting Brian Jacques and his wife, and contains lots of news. If you just want to read news, scroll down to the bullet points. On October 7th, 2006, I attended my first Brian Jacques book signing event in Cincinnati, Ohio. The event was at a Barnes & Noble, set to begin at 2PM. I dutifully arrived around 1:15. Some fans had already shown up, sitting in arranged chairs. I quickly found out a ticket was needed to get books signed (limit 2 books), and I received one. There was a drawing for some Redwall Figurines so I entered. My original plan was to be the very last person in line, so I would have a chance to speak with Brian. Upon asking a B&N staff member, I found out it was perfectly ok to forfeit the place in line my ticket granted me, and be last. I then grabbed the only open seat I could find, which was in the middle of the seating area. Brian appeared exactly at 2, and spoke for the next 30-40 minutes on writing and his childhood. It was like a G-rated comedy act. Brian was quite the showman and performer, cracking jokes, smiling, making people laugh. His comedy is very physical, involving a variety of different voices, hand gestures, and facial expressions. He was hilarious, in a word. Brian then took a 10-15 minute break to compose himself for the signing and to allow the B&N people to properly set up the area, which involved removing chairs, etc. I stuck around and chatted with some fans from England who were there, myself having a personal affinity for the country. Brian and his wife sat down shortly thereafter at the signing table. As fans were still milling about, the line had not been established by the B&N reps. Brian scanned the crowd, and I took the opportunity to make an impression. I positioned myself in his line of sight and held up my copy of Get Yer Wack, smiled, and pointed at it. Brian and his wife noticed and immediately waved me over. A B&N representative had began to form the line. "My God," said Brian, looking at his first published work. "Ever seen a copy of this in America before?" I asked. "No I haven't," he responded, almost shocked. "That was published the year we met," said his wife. (Note: She could have said got married, I'm not entirely sure. Although, I'm not sure of the accuracy either way) "I actually have a few more," I said, pulling out Jakestown: My Liverpool, and Yennoworrameanlike. "Are any of them signed?" asked Brian's wife. "Actually these 2 are," I said, pointing to the Jakestown and Get Yer Wack. "The other one isn't." Brian opened Get Yer Wack to the title page and looked for his mark. "Wow, that's my old signature," he said. "Yeah, your 'bank signature'," said his wife. "Where did you get these, online?" "Yes, I found them on the internet," I said. By this time the queue was fully formed and I was kind of holding it up. Brian browsed through the pages of the book. "I'll be at the end of the line today, hopefully we can talk afterwards." "Sure," the couple agreed. I took the time to grab a Starbucks, then joined the end of the line. Anyone who appeared later on I allowed to cut in front of me. As the line progressed (which was rather quickly), I took Yennoworrameanlike and my 1986 Redwall (hat tip to LPC) hardcover out for Brian to sign. Two people in line with me obviously noticed Yennoworrameanlike and asked about it, so I explained that it was a book of poetry and published about 3 decades ago. A man also realized that my Redwall was the 1986 one. When I arrived at the front, Brian took the book of poems and began flipping through it, giggling as he recognized titles and lines from decades ago. After getting the books signed, I posed for a photograph with Brian, and then spoke with him and his wife for a few moments. I also gave Brian a personal letter I wrote to him, and from what I saw surprisingly nobody else did. All in all, I departed the store around 3:30PM. It was one of the most memorable and remarkable experiences of my life. Brian and his wife were very pleasant people. This is a summary of our conversation: * Eulalia is confirmed as the new 2007 Redwall novel title. * It is a story regarding badgers. (That's all he would tell me!) * It will take place chronologically after High Rhulain. * They are in negotiations with Bluth Films (the company that made Fievel:An American Tail) regarding a big screen movie. * There will be a 20th Anniversary Edition of Redwall released in 2007, with a new cover. (If there will be bonus art it is unknown) * They have seen and really love Bret Blevins' art for the Redwall Graphic Novel. * Eulalia, the Redwall Graphic Novel, and the Redwall 20th will all be released at the exact same time. * The new UK paperback covers by Red Fox are not in celebration of the 20th Anniversary. Because of the contract with the publisher, the covers were not necessarily approved by Mr. Jacques, in fact they're not big fans of them. However it's not their choice in the matter. * Brian's wife is familiar with the Redwall Wiki! So, 2007 quick recap: Eulalia, High Rhulain paperback, Voyage of Slaves paperback, Redwall 20th Anniversary Edition, and the Redwall Graphic Novel. Not to mention the new cover releases. It's going to be a big year folks. Below are some pictures of Brian from the event. Enjoy! -- Image:Bjsign1.jpg Image:Bjsign2.jpg Image:Bjsign3.jpg Image:Bjsign4.jpg Image:Bjsign5.jpg Image:Bjsign6.jpg Image:Bjsign7.jpg Image:Bjsign8.jpg Image:Bjsign9.jpg ---- September 2006 'September 30 2006 12:10AM EST' According to a blogger who attended Brian Jacques' recent signing in Boulder, Colorado, the [[Eulalia (book)|2007 Redwall novel]] is to be called Eulalia. Stay tuned here for more details! Update: 9/30/06 3:15PM EST Although I think it's obvious that the title insinuates the book will have something to do with badgers or hares, the blogger said that BJ hinted that it indeed would have something to do with badgers at the signing. Update: 9/30/06 6:19PM EST An incredibly reliable source has confirmed David Elliot will be illustrating this next novel as well! -- ---- 'September 25 2006 6:53PM EST' In a recent interview with the St. Louis Today, Brian Jacques has confirmed that in 2007 there will be a [[Eulalia (book)|new Redwall adventure]], for "the 20th anniversary" - meaning the 20th anniversary of the US Redwall release. Jacques also stated in regards to adult novels, he is "Not per se" writing any, which looks like just a Redwall book next year. Additionally, Jacques also added that he doesn't "see the ''Dutchman'' books going on indefinitely", which is incredibly interesting. -- ---- 'September 15 2006 12:40PM EST' Yesterday Voyage of Slaves was released, and Brian's US publisher is having an awesome contest! Here are the details: *Open to legal U.S. residents, ages 8 and up. *One (1) winner will receive a signed collection of all twenty (20) of Brian Jacques' Redwall and Castaways titles in hardcover— total approximate retail value ("ARV" $479.80). Mail entry forms to: *Attn: Voyage of Slaves Sweepstakes *Penguin Young Readers Marketing *345 Hudson Street, New York, NY 10014 *Sweepstakes Page *Entry Form Entries must be received by November 21, 2006. Something interesting to note: There are 21 Redwall (18) and Castaways (3) books, so I wonder which one they're not counting? -- ---- 'September 10 2006 12:50AM EST' So I discovered this a bit late, but Incredibooks has a Voyage of Slaves countdown widget for Mac OS X 10.4 Tiger users. Even though VoS is released "officially" (see below post) in 4 days, might be cool. -- ---- 'September 8 2006 3:42PM EST' While looking for the below-mentioned new covers in a Waldenbooks earlier today (unsuccessful), I did shockingly find Voyage of Slaves on the shelves. This is not to say that Voyage of Slaves is released nationally yet; but it is out in some stores. I recommend giving your local Barnes & Noble/Borders/Waldenbooks a visit. -- ---- 'September 6 2006 11:55AM EST' According to Amazon.com, the books with new covers this year (Redwall, Martin the Warior, Mossflower, and Mattimeo), have been bumped up to a September 4th U.S. release. Although this was 2 days ago, Amazon(jointly with Borders) is still listing the books as "unavailable". Previously they were scheduled for a September 26 release, stay tuned for details, posted as we learn them. See the Book Cover Gallery to see the rest of the new covers. 9/6/06 4:27PM CST Update: It appears Amazon is now listing 2 sellers for the books, although oddly enough Amazon is not selling it as of now. It would appear the books are out. -- ---- August 2006 'August 11 5:25PM CST' Dave Lindsay has updated Redwall.org with BJ's USA Tour dates for Fall 2006. For an archive of past tours, see here. -- ---- 'August 1 1:30PM CST' Amazon.com is now listing the US paperback High Rhulain ISBN 0441014364 scheduled for release on March 27, 2007. Having a paperback release a year and a half after original publishing is extremely abnormal for a Redwall or BJ novel, generally we see a paperback within 6 months of the hardcover. -- ---- July 2006 'July 19 7:41PM CST' Blackwell's has added Outcast of Redwall: ISBN 186230243X and Mariel of Redwall: ISBN 1862302421 to the list of UK new cover paperback releases. -- ---- June 2006 'June 17 10:39PM CST' And some further insight on that The Bellmaker audio book. Sean Rubin has posted his first draft of the cover on his blog. Click to see it, technically only he can host it for now. 11:06PM CST Update: AudioFile Magazine reveals the ISBN 1419312340 and a price of $94.75. -- ---- ---- 'June 7 8:27AM CST' In regards to the Redwall Graphic Novel project, yours truly asked Stuart Moore for an update over at the DC Boards, to which he personally responded. Albeit, Martin the Warrior updated the Newsline with this information first. Moore's response: "Thanks for asking! Yes, the REDWALL project is very much alive; it's just a lot of art for Bret Blevins to complete. I don't have a projected publication date right now, but I think it's very late 2006 or early 2007. Bret's work is beautiful; I think you'll like it. I'll try to get the word around when I have a firmer date. Best, Stuart " -- ---- ---- May 2006 ---- ---- April 2006 'April 29 2006 2:41AM CST' And in a 24-hour period, Amazon.com has also released the new Redwall cover for the paperback due this fall. Thanks to Qlberts for finding this. -- ---- 'April 28 2006 2:04AM CST' Amazon.com has released the new Mossflower cover for the paperback due this fall. -- ---- March 2006 'March 24 2006 2:01PM GMT' Amazon.com is now reporting that a new paperback version of Rakkety Tam will be released in the U.S. on Sept. 21, 2006, 384 pgs. This version will be published by Puffin; the previous one was by Ace. ISBN 014240683X -- ---- 'March 1 2006 12:36 GMT' More updates from Amazon. The new paperbacks for Martin the Warrior, Mossflower, and Mattimeo will supposedly be released on September 26, 2006, to probably coincide with the Castaways of the Flying Dutchman: Voyage of Slaves release. -- ---- February 2006 'February 28 2006 9:05AM GMT' Amazon.com is reporting that The Legend Of Luke, The Long Patrol, Lord Brocktree will be out Aug. 2, 2007. Blackwell is saying The Bellmaker and Salamandastron are coming out, April 5 2007. -- ---- ---- ---- ---- January 2006 ---- December 2005 'December 25 2005 3:03AM CST' Merry Christmas & Happy Chanukah! Funimation, the company that makes US region DVDs of Redwall, is releasing the entire Season 1 (all 13 episodes), on 2 DVDs, February 21, 2006. It can be pre-ordered now. Amazon.com link -- ---- ---- November 2005 ---- Category:Redwall Wiki